


Up All Night

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lonely one shot about a girl who has a run in with a very drunken Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Niall staggered back to his hotel, security under each arm. Looking up at each of them he grinned cheesely, “Thanks guys.” Releasing one of the bruiting men he fumbled to find his key card. Finally finding it, it took him six, count them, six times to finally slip it through the slot and enter his room. Stepping into the room he turned to them, “Thanks mates, I’m good.” Continuing to stagger into the dimly lit room he heard security shut the door behind him, causing him to jump, “Bloody hell!” Making it halfway into the room he collapsed on the floor, thinking he had made it to bed.

Chris jumped from her sound sleep as she heard the thump coming from the room next door, “Fracking Directioners!” She mumbled as she tried desperately to get back the dream she was having. She smiled as she thought back to the amazing concert that she and her best friend had been to, “I can’t believe I was here tonight,” She said aloud with a yawn. Closing her eyes she heard another thud, “Alright, seriously?!” Whipping back the blankets, she grabbed her keycard and slid them into her Old Navy capri sweats, the top of her body dawning her One Direction MSG concert tee-shirt. Yanking her door open she walked to the door next to hers and knocked on it, “What the hell is going on?”

Niall jumped as he heard the female voice from the other side of the door, “Sorry!” He hollered back, doing his best to try and disguise his thick Irish accent, however to no avail, as his drunken state wouldn’t allow him to do so.

She looked at the door, her brow raised as she heard the male voice with, “was that an accent?” She asked herself as her knuckles wrapped on the door again, “Are you sure? There’s an awful lot of banging going on, woke me up from a sound sleep.” She replied with a yawn, stretching as she waited for a reply. Standing there she sighed when she didn’t get one, blowing out a breath she began to walk back to her room, only to hear the door that she stood in front of click and slowly open, “So, hi to the person that keeps waking me up and ripping me out of my-“ She stopped as she was now standing in front of One Direction’s Niall Horan, “Niall Fucking Horan.” The voice in her head said over and over again, taking a breath she smiled, “You’re drunk aren’t you?”

He nodded, “And you’re beautiful.” He said with a grin, extending his hand his heart fluttered as she placed her petite hand into his, “Come keep me company?”

Yawning she shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a good ide-“ She raised her voice as she was being pulled into the room, “Niall! What the hell are you doing?!”

“What you actually want to do but won’t.” He replied with a wink, “I won’t bite…” His grin turned mischievous, “Unless you want me to.” He smiled as he watched her gulp, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth, “What’s your name?”

Chris gulped her brain now a puddle of mush as the realization hit her, she was now standing in the room with her favorite member of One Direction, and he’s asking for her what? Her name? She wracked her brain until it finally came to her. Feeling her body warm from embarrassment she let out a nervous giggle, shocked with even herself with how she sounded, “Christina.” 

“Well Christina,” Niall said, “Did you enjoy the show tonight?”

She just nodded like an idiot, “Ye-Yeah, I did. You guys were amazing.”

He beamed, feeling himself start to come down from his drunken state he pulled her into him and squeezed her tight, “Thank you?”

“There’s no need to thank me Niall, you guys all deserved to be there tonight.” Turning her face she buried it into his neck, inhaling his scent she smiled, her lips pressed against his skin, “I should go.”

He shook his head, “No, don’t, stay with me for the night.” He wound his arms tighter around her, his fingers splayed against the cloth of her shirt, gently sliding up and down her spine, shocked when he found her without a bra. Feeling himself begin to stir to life he tried to fight off the feeling only to be spurred on as he felt her lips pressing firmer against his skin. Running his hands back down her body, he cupped her ass in the palms of his hands, grinding his body against hers, his cock now ready for her attention, her whimpers and moans telling him everything he needed to know, “Do you still want to leave Christina?”

Bunching his tee shirt in the fists of her hands she scraped her teeth against his neck, groaning as she felt his fingertips snaking beneath the fabric of her shirt, gliding up and down her bare skin, “Niall…” She whispered against his neck, a gasp leaving her lips as she felt her shirt being lifted up her body. Reluctantly pulling away from him she allowed him to pull it over her head, immediately covering her body with her hands only to watch him shake his head, “But I-“ In an instant his lips were attacking hers, his tongue pushing through her lips and seeking hers out, they danced, swirled and crashed like a title wave as their hands got to know each other’s body. Ripping his shirt from his body she discarded it with hers, feeling his heart beating out of control against her chest. Looking up at him she blushed and opened her mouth to say something when she felt his lips against hers again, her eyes fluttering shut, the moans leaving her lips as she tasted him again and again, not ever wanting this moment to end. Gasping for air she parted their lips, his forehead against hers she couldn’t help but smile as she looked into his blue eyes, “No regrets.”

“Never regrets.” He responded as his lips seared the sensitive flesh at the crook of her neck, leaving little love bites on her skin he stood back smiling and admiring his handy work. Extending his hand he shivered as he felt her fingertips brushing against the palm of his hand. Bringing her to the bed he twirled her beneath his arm, smiling as her giggle filled the quiet room, “Gorgeous.” Bringing her into his body he held her close, their heart beats now in sync with one another’s. Placing a finger beneath her chin he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, “Are you sure you want this Christina?”

Her name coming from his lips made her shiver. Staring into his eyes she nodded, “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.” Finishing her sentence she felt his strong lips against hers, his kiss deepening as she tilted her head, her body walking backwards, knees hitting the end of the bed she felt him pushing her back against the mattress, trapping her beneath him, her body on fire, every touch, kiss, and caress setting her ablaze hotter and hotter, “Niall…” She whimpered as she felt his hands play with the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling on the drawstring she felt his fingertips against the skin of her lower body, goose bumps spraying across her body, “Please!” 

Slipping his hand beneath the fabric of her pants he growled as his finger brushed against her panties, “Wet.” Ripping his hand out he tugged them down her legs, tossing them behind him he licked his lips and looked up at her, a smirk sliding across his face as he gently spread her legs, massaging up and down her legs; watching as she squirmed and whimpered, begging him for release. Sliding her panties aside he heard her hiss as the cool air hit her warmth. Dipping his head he slipped his tongue between her wet folds, gathering her sticky goodness against his taste buds, groaning at her taste, his fingers digging into her thighs as his tongue continued to lap at her until he grew frustrated with the flimsy fabric that was keeping him from what he desired. Looping his fingers through her panties he yanked them off her legs and tossed them behind him with her pants.   
Standing he stared down at her body as she lay there spread eagle for him, “So hungry.” He grunted his accent thick with need.

Christina gripped the blankets of the bed, her back arching off the mattress as his tongue, teeth, and lips worked magic on her body. Trying to breathe she yelped as she felt his fingers joining into the fun. First one digit and then two, finally adding a third she squeezed her eyes closed as she felt her body shiver and shake in anticipation. She was so close, feeling her muscles contracting against his fingers she continued to cry out for him, “Niall, please!” She would beg only to feel him stop, and her body rebelling against the loss of friction. Whimpering she sat up, “Please.” She stated as a tear slid down her cheek, seeing his eyes soften, she watched as he licked his fingers and crawled back up her body kissing her skin and chuckling as he felt her shiver beneath his touch, “Not funny.”

He smirked as he stared into her sapphire eyes, “Lay down.” His smirk widening as he saw her shake her head no. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pushed her into the mattress, towering over her he used his thighs to spread her legs apart, the tip of his cock pressing against the warmth of her core. Staring down into her eyes he smiled as he slid inside her, both of them growling with satisfaction. Pushing himself inside of her he stopped as he heard her let out a small squeak, “You okay?”

She bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah, just been a REALLY long time.” Digging her nails into his back wrapped her legs around his waist, “Keep going, I’ll be okay.” She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him stretch and fill her, it was perfection, the burn was on the edge of pain but brought her closer to pleasure, “Niall,” She whispered as she felt him completely inside her. Rolling her hips she moaned at how good he felt and opened her eyes to look at him as he started moving, thrusting in and out of her body, she released his neck as he sat up, grabbing her hips she giggled as he slid her down the bed and straight into his hips, spearing her core with his cock over and over again as she gripped the sheets, her head thrashing as her body climbed closer and closer to the peak of release, only to have it ripped away. Her eyes snapping open she looked up at him, her body covered in sweat, teeth grinding, “What are you doing?”

He smiled, “Taking my time with you.”

She shook her head, “No.” Sitting up she rolled him over onto his back, “Too slow.” Rising above him she slid her core over him, her fingers splayed on his chest, nails digging into his white skin, “Mmmmm better.” She mumbled as she rode him, her head resting against her shoulder, and a smile on her face as his fingers gripped her hips, digging into her to the point of pain and yet she didn’t care, she loved every minute of it. 

Flipping her on her back he plunged inside her again, his lips pushing hard against hers, his teeth scraping against her gums as his lower body worked her into a frenzy, feeling her body begin to shiver beneath him he sat back on his heels, pulling her up with him, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist as she began to move with him, their pace becoming sporadic and frenzied. Wrapping her hair around his fist he yanked her head back as his teeth began to rake across her skin as she yelled out his name. Her muscles clamping down around his hardened member, using her shoulders he plunged into her deeper still, watching as her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was wide open. Her body becoming taunt as a bow string as she came for him over and over again. Setting off his release he buried his head in the crook of her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh there.

Coming down from her euphoria she ran her hand through his thick locks, playing at the base of his neck, “Niall, you should probably get some sleep.”

He grunted and held her close, tipping them over he grabbed the blankets and yanked them up and over their bodies. Kissing her cheek he smiled as he closed his eyes, “We should probably get some sleep.”

Giggling she snuggled with him, closing her eyes she felt sleep begin to take her over.

“Chris!” Not getting a response she poked her, “Christina we’ve gotta go!”

Jumping Christina’s eyes opened wide as she saw her best friend standing in front of her completely dressed, “What? Where’s Niall?”

“What are you talking about?!” She replied with a chuckle, “What do you mean where’s Niall? My guess is he’s either gone or at his hotel sleeping.” 

Christina shook her head, “No, last night, he was drunk, I went to check on him, he pulled me into his room and we had sex.”

“I hate to break it to you love but I’m pretty sure you were dreaming. I was in the room right next door to you and I don’t think you left at all at any point.” She cocked an eyebrow, 

“Was it any good?”

Giggling she bit her lip, “Good enough to drench me in sweat.” She replied as she pulled back the blankets and got out of bed, “Let me jump in the shower and get dressed, are you making a Starbucks run?”

“You know it!” 

Nodding her head she headed towards the bathroom, “I’ll see you when you get back.” Abandoning her best friend she shut herself in the bathroom and stared in the mirror, “You have lost your mind Christina.” Shaking it off she stepped foot in the shower and turned it on, groaning as the hot spray pelted her body, relaxing her muscles. Closing her eyes she stood under the spray and let out a sigh, “Niall you need to invade my dreams more often.” Grabbing the shampoo she didn’t hear the door open until it was too late.

“Who said it was a dream?”


End file.
